1. Technical Field
The present invention field of endeavor is user interface management systems (UIMS).
2. Description of Related Art
A Graphical User Interface (GUI) is “the Front End” or “the Face” of any application. Modern, sometimes called “configurable”, GUIs allow the end-user to modify some GUI widget attributes: geometrical sizes, position, background color, and text font. Unfortunately, they provide no possibility to change the behavior of the widget associated with some program variable at runtime, or create new link(s) between this variable and new widget(s). For example, it is impossible to convert the widget “editable integer” to the widget “slider” without changing the application source code and/or without compiling a new application executable. A UIMS that would allow the runtime creation of new widget shapes and/or conversion of a widget or a group of widgets to another widget or group of widgets without recompilation and/or restart of the application executable would be desirable.